


Day 5: “I appreciate the sentiment, love, but have you forgotten that I’m dreadfully allergic to roses?”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Derek and Stiles end their honeymoon with Valentine's Day at home, or at least close to home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a funk today and I'm not exactly satisfied with the way this one ended, but I also just really need to feel like I've accomplished something today. So, I'm gonna post it anyway. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is just for fun, I own no characters and I make no profit.

They had everything perfectly timed out. The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Everything with the house was on schedule, not a surprise since Lydia was helping them oversee it. Their month long honeymoon was perfect, and to top it all off none of the pack had even had a close call while they were gone. Stiles had originally wanted to add a week to the honeymoon, but Derek soon convinced him of the merits of having their first married Valentine’s Day also be their first night in their brand new home.

When they get off of the plane, Stiles goes to use the restroom while Derek heads to baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. While Derek has a Stiles free moment he pulls his phone out and shoots a quick text to Lydia to check-in and make sure everything will be ready in plenty of time before he and Stiles get to the house.

Derek enlisted Lydia’s help planning today back when they had first set the date for the wedding eleven months ago. Between Derek’s intimate knowledge of Stiles and all of his little quirks and Lydia’s, quite frankly, frightening attention to detail, Derek has every confidence that tonight will go off without a hitch. The perfect transition from celebrating starting the rest of their lives to actually living the rest of their lives.

When Derek looks up from his phone he sees the first of Stiles’ bags coming down the conveyer belt, so he shoves his phone in his pocket and gets to work grabbing bags. Their luck still hasn’t run out because all of their bags have arrived and Derek even has time to check his phone for a reply from Lydia before Stiles joins him.

Together they grab their luggage and make the trek out to the Jeep in long term parking. The drive back to Beacon Hills is pleasant, filled with idle chatter to pass the time.

When they get close to town Stiles calls in an order to their favorite Thai place and they swing by to pick it up before heading to the house.

Derek can’t help but feel a little bit of a thrill of anticipation as they pull into their driveway. When Stiles suggests that they have a picnic under the stars in the backyard before they go in Derek agrees figuring that they’ll be less likely to get distracted from eating if they eat outside than if they go inside.

Once they’re done eating Stiles picks up their trash and puts it in the dumpster before heading to the Jeep to grab some luggage.

Derek intercepts Stiles and sweeps him up bridal style.

“What are you doing!?” Stiles squeaks out flailing his arms for a few seconds before wrapping them securely around his husband’s neck.

“I’m carrying my husband into our home,” Derek answers diving in for a kiss before whispering against Stiles’ lips, “and then I’m going to have my way with him in our bed.”

Stiles steals a kiss of his own before pulling back and grinning, “I suppose I can live with that.”

Werewolf strength allows Derek to hold Stiles with one arm while pulling out his keys and unlocking the front door with the other. Once the door is open Derek carries Stiles over the threshold and feels something settle in his chest that he can’t describe in any way other than _home_.

Stiles has decided to devote all of his attention to attempting to place a bruise on his husband’s neck that will last longer than thirty seconds. Because of this, he attributes his slightly runny nose to his level 6 spice Pad Thai Brown, while he credits his increasingly labored breath to his correspondingly changing state of arousal.

In fact, it isn’t until the back of his neck starts to itch that Stiles even notices that something is wrong. By this point, Derek has made it halfway up the stairs to the second story and when Stiles looks over his husband’s shoulder he can see a trail of what looks suspiciously like rose petals leading back the way they came. A glance up the stairs confirms that the trail leads to their bedroom only getting thicker as it continues.

Derek notes the change in Stiles’ heartbeat that usually indicates an impending panic attack and freezes in his tracks. “Stiles?” Derek asks, “What is wrong?”

Stiles can’t help but reach up and smooth out the wrinkles between Derek’s eyebrows. “Did you have someone come spread rose petals all over the house?” When Derek nods, Stiles asks his next question, “Is the bed covered in petals too?”

Derek’s voice is hesitant when he explains, “I thought it would be romantic. Lydia said it was romantic. She told me that I should give Cora some pointers.”

Stiles cups Derek’s cheek and says, “I appreciate the sentiment, love, but have you forgotten that I’m dreadfully allergic to roses?”

“Shit.” Derek can’t believe he forgot that his husband is allergic to freaking roses.

“You know babe,” Stiles says in a calm even tone, “maybe you could move this little internal freak out outside, or possibly you could put me down so that I can go outside? I mean, I missed Melissa and all, but I don’t really feel like catching up with her at the hospital tonight, you know?”

That snaps Derek back into action, and before Stiles can so much as blink twice they are outside once again and Derek is attempting to force Stiles back into the Jeep.

Once Stiles figures out what Derek is trying to accomplish he gets with the program and climbs the rest of the way into the Jeep. He can see that Derek is beating himself up so he says, “I actually was thinking about how I wished that we had given the loft a proper goodbye.”

When Derek notices that the words were not a lie he smirks at Stiles and replies, “I still own it. No better time than the present. We can give it a nice long proper goodbye.”

Derek gives Stiles a filthy kiss before shutting the passenger door and walking around the back of the Jeep to the driver’s side. As he goes Derek pulls his phone out and calls Lydia.

Lydia doesn’t answer, but then Derek didn’t really expect her to. When it goes to voice mail Derek leaves a message with instructions to get rid of all of the rose petals and to avoid the loft for a few days.

It may not have been what Derek had planned but it is a pretty good beginning to the rest of their lives, and it can only get better from here.


End file.
